Uchiha Restoration
by SuzukiO.o
Summary: DISCONTINUED BUT ENJOY IF YOU WISH!
1. Introduction

Uchiha Restoration

By: Zuki Uchiha

Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been married for a year, now it's time to start thinking about restoring the Uchiha clan. How will this couple handle parenthood and all it's trials[SasuSaku

**A/N: I've been thinking about writing this kind of story for a while now. Hopefully you'll like it! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

A pink haired kunoichi opened her emerald orbs, only to meet with a pair of onyx gems. She smiled and kissed her husband passionatly on his lips. He smirked on her lips and wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her on top of him. They broke apart and looked into the other's eyes. The raven haired Uchiha smiled and leaned his forehead on his wifes forehead.

"I love you, Uchiha Sakura." Sasuke said.

"And I love you, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke smiled and kissed Sakura again. She pulled away instantly, and before he could even ask what was wrong, she ran into the bathroom. Sasuke heard her gag into the toilet and winced.

"Again? Crap." he said to himself.

He pulled on a shirt and went into the bathroom after his wife. Who was leaning her head over the porceilan toilet. Sakura moaned and put her hand on her belly. Sasuke went over to her side and rubbed her back gently. She gagged again and realised the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Sakura cried from the horror of throwing up again, which was happening quite frequently lately. Sasuke knew how she was in pain, and he hated seeing her this way.

When she was done, Sasuke flushed the toilet for her. Sakura looked so pale and fragile. She was shaking violently and that scared her even more. Sasuke gave her a cup of water to rinse her mouth, and she did so. She sobbed into Sasuke's chest.

"I'm dying Sasuke-kun." she cried.

Sasuke chuckled, "You're not dying, stop saying that." he said. Still rubbing her back.

"I don't understand it though. I don't get sick a lot, and it's always in the morning." Sakura said, trailing off at the end.

"Maybe you're pregnant Sakura." Sasuke said with a smile.

Sakura's eyes widened, 'I'm going to see Tsunade." she said.

She stood up quickly, then got dizzy and almost fell back. Sasuke caught her in time, before she hit the floor.

"Why don't we both go see Tsunade?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, do you really think I might be pregnant?" Sakura asked.

"Myabe." Sasuke said with a smile.

Sakura smiled again and the couple kissed again.

:At the hospital:

The couple sat in Tsunade's office, waiting patiently. Sakura grew alittle anxious, but Sasuke kept her comfortable.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hai?"

"If I am pregnant, will you be happy?" Sakura asked.

"Why wouldn't I Sakura? I love you, and a child with you will bond me to you even greater." Sasuke said and smiled.

"I love you." Sakura mumbled.

"I love you too, my little cherry blossom." Sasuke mumbled in her ear.

Sakura layed her head on Sasuke's chest. He has changed so much over the years. When Sasuke returned to the Leaf, he was so different. He became more gentle and warm to people around him. He and Sakura began to start dating and fell in love. After two years of dating they married when they were twenty. Now a year later, they were anxious to know if thier clan would be restored.

Sakura loved how affectionate Sasuke became, he protected her and treated her like she was royalty. Sasuke truly did love Sakura, and he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. So he married her, and now maybe concieved a child with her.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and kissed her forehead softly. Tsunade walked in the room with a clipboard in her hands.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura. I have some good news." Tsunade said, a smile forming her lips.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, "What are my results?"

"Congratulations Uchiha Sakura, you're pregnant." Tsunade said, a smiled and a laugh escaping her lips.

Sakura laughed and placed a hand on her belly. Sasuke's lips formed in a smile and hugged his wife.

"This is amazing Sakura! A baby!" Sasuke exclaimed, and placed a hand on her belly.

"Thank you for telling us Tsunade-chan." Sakura said happily.

"No problem, I'll just leave you two for some privacy now." Tsunade said.

Tsunade left the room , and Sasuke hugged his wife again.

"A baby! I can't belive it Sasuke!" Sakura said happily.

"I know. This is amazing, we're going to be parents." Sasuke said.

He went down on his knees and rubbed Sakura's belly. He began to talk to his unborn child.

"Hey in there, I'm your daddy. I can't wait to see you, I want you to know I love you and your mommy." Sasuke said.

Sakura fought back tears that were forming in her eyes. She had never seen such a sweet side to her husband. Sakura smiled and ran her fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"I think our child already loves you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled and kissed his wifes belly. He was very happy. A child to call his own, to love and raise with Sakura. It truly amazed him that he could actually conceive a child with Sakura. It amazed him that it actually happened to him. Sasuke kissed his wife again and smiled.

:Back at the Uchiha mansion:

Sakura looked out the window in the living room. She had a hand placed over her belly and she was gently stroking it. She looked down at her flat belly and smiled.

"I have a long trial ahead of me, don't I?" Sakura asked herself. She sighed, "But it's nothing I can't handle as long as I have Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke walked into the living room, where Sakura was sitting on the couch and looking out the window. He smiled as walked over to her and sat on the couch. He kissed her cheek and placed a hand on her belly.

"Happy?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I am." Sakura said with a smile.

Sasuke smiled, Sakura rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I still can't believe it. Inside of you is a growing baby, who belongs to both of us." Sasuke said, stroking his wifes flat belly.

"Ne Sasu-kun, this baby is going to change our lives." Sakura said with a smile.

"I know, a good change." Sasuke said.

"A Beautiful change." Sakura said.

Sasuke chuckled and put an arm around Sakura. He looked at her, she was glowing and looked amazing. She was very beautiful, and now she would only get prettier throughout the next nine months. Sasuke and Sakura were both looking forward to the next months.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: Yatta! Hope you all liked it so far! Review and let me know if you like it!**

**Zuki Uchiha**

**Comments by Zuki Uchiha's buds:**

**Sakura Jonas: DAMN IT IS GOOD! Now update or get hurt!**


	2. Month one

Uchiha Restoration

By: Zuki Uchiha

**A/N: YAY! I'M SO HAPPY U ALL LIKE IT! Hope u enjoy chapter two!**

**

* * *

**

Month one

Sakura yawned and opened her eyes. She expected to see her husband, but instead nothing. She sat up in curosity and called out Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked herself.

She smelled an aroma of miso soup coming from the kitchen. Sakura smiled as she realized that Sasuke was cooking her breakfast and was planning on giving it to her in bed. Sakura layed back down on her pillows, at that moment she heard her husband cry out in pain.

"Itai!!" he screamed.

Worried, Sakura got out of bed, put her robe on, and made her way to the kitchen. When she got there she saw Sasuke rinsing his fingers under running water.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

Sasuke turned around and saw his wife.

"Damn. Sakura did I wake you?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I woke up and smelled the miso, then I heard you scream. What did you do?" Sakura said.

"I burned my finger on the pot I was using to cook the miso." Sasuke said.

Sakura chuckled and grabbed onto Sasuke's hand. She looked at his fingers and smiled. She kissed his finger softly and smiled.

"Better?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smirked and nodded. "Yes, thank you." he said.

Sakura walked over to the stove and started to stir the miso soup.

"Sakura, let me finish this. I wanted to bring you breakfast." Sasuke said.

"It's okay Sasuke, I want to help. I don't want you to burn yourself again." Sakura said with a smiled.

Sasuke chuckled, "Fine." he said.

Sakura tasted the miso and smiled. "This is really good Sasuke-kun." she said.

"You like it?It's my grandmothers miso soup special recipe." Sasuke said, tasting it as well.

"Special recipe? Is it an Uchiha tradition recipe or something?" Sakura asked.

"Yea. My grandmother taught my mother how to make it, and since my mother didn't have any daughters and Itachi was never home, or interested. She taught me how to make it." Sasuke explained.

Sakura smiled, "Could you teach me how to make it Sasu-kun?" she asked.

Sasuke smirked, "Of course Saku-chan." He said.

"Aw Sasu-kun! I love it when you call me that!" Sakura said happilu and hugged her husband.

Sasuke smiled, then placed his hand on Sakura's belly.

"I almost forgot about you this morning. Your mother can be really distracting sometimes." Sasuke said with a smile as he stroked her belly.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun don't say that to our baby." Sakura said.

"I'm only kidding Saku-chan. It's not meant as an insult. It's a compliment." Sasuke said and kissed her forehead.

Sakura giggled and stared into Sasuke's onyx orbs. He was so handsome, strong, and kind. Sakura loved Sasuke with all her heart. And Sasuke loved her back.

Sasuke smirked, "You know Sakura, our child is going to be one good looking kid." he said.

"Oh? And why is that Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked her husband, raising an eyebrow.

"Well because one, he or she has a very good looking father, and two, he or she has a very good looking mother. So because both parents are good looking, it's only natural that the offspring is good looking too." Sasuke explained with a smirk.

Sakura chuckled and pt her hand on her belly, "You hear that baby? Your going to be one good looking kid, according to your father." she giggled.

Sasuke smiled, "It's science." he said jokingly.

Sakura playfully rolled her eyes and kissed her husband on the cheek. Sasuke put a hand on Sakura's belly and began to caress it. He never felt so, so, warm inside. He was finally going to have the family he so badly wanted throughtout his childhood. Sasuke was happy, he had Sakura, the woman he loved, and a child on the way. Sasuke couldn't find any better reason to smile. He stopped caressing his wifes belly and went on one knee and kissed her stomach.

Sakura smiled at her husbands actions. She still couldn't believe that she was the one who stole Sasuke's heart. All those years before she thought she would never be with him, but she never stopped believing. Sakura always wanted this, Sasuke as her husband, loving her, and loving the child she was carrying. Sakura figured, when she heard the words "I love you." come from Sasuke, that dreams really do come true.

Sasuke stood up and gave his wife a chaste kiss, then began to stir the miso again.

"I don't want this stuff to burn." he said and smirked at his wife.

Sakura smiled, "Ne, Sasu-kun, have you told anybody yet?' she asked.

Sasuke stopped to think "No I haven't." he answered.

"Well I was thinking I would go see the girls today and tell them. That way you could tell the guys." Sakura explained.

"We could do that, but I want you to be careful whenever I'm not with you." Sasuke said.

"I will Sasuke." Sakura said.

"And if you need me at all, just call me on my phone, okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Alright Sasu-kun." Sakura promised.

:Later that Afternoon:

Sakura walked up to her friends apartment and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Ino asked.

"It's me Ino-chan!" Sakura said happily.

"Yay! Sakura your here! Come in!" Ino laughed.

Ino buzzed her in and Sakura walked in. When she saw her friend, the two hugged.

"Ino, are the others here? Like I asked?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, we were waiting for you." Ino answered.

The two walked into the living room and saw a four month pregnant Tenten and a three month pregnant Hinata.

"Hi guys, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked, sitting next to Hinata.

"I'm alright" Hinata said quietly. She was wearing a large t-shirt to hide her little pregnant belly.

"I'm good, I've just been starting to get back cramps, but Neji taked care of me." Tenten said, placing a hand on her belly.

"Well Sakura, you gathered all of us here, what did you want to tell us?" Ino asked.

"Well I have some exciting news you guys." Sakura said.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, placing a hand on her raised belly.

"Well Sasu-kun and I found out a while ago that I'm pregnant!" Sakura said happily.

"Ah! Sakura I'm so happy for you!" Ino said happily and hugged her friend.

"Aw Sakura now you know what it's like to be carrying a child like Hinata and I." Tenten said and hugged Sakura.

"That's wonderful Sakura-chan." Hinata said with a smile.

"You guys are lucky. I wanna have a baby." Ino pouted.

"Well why don;t you talk to Shikamaru? If you want to have children you should talk to you husband." Tenten said.

"Yes Ino-chan, you should take Tenten-chans advice." Hinata said with a smile.

Ino smiled and nodded her head.

:With Sasuke:

"Nani!?" a blonde haired Hokage spat out.

"You dobe, do I always have to repeat myself?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"No, I'm just surprised." Naruto said.

"Why is it so surprising?" Neji asked.

"I don't know. I just never pictured Sasuke-teme as a father." Naruto said.

"Same goes to you dobe." Sasuke murmered.

"Hey! That doesn't mean I'm not happy for you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We're both happy for you Sasuke. It seems all of our wives are pregnant around the same time." Neji said.

Sasuke smiled, 'I just feel so happy. I'm finally going to have the family I've always wanted." he said.

"That makes two of us teme." Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked. He was happy that he would have a family with the woman he loved.

"I guess now the only one left is Shikamaru." Naruto said.

TBC...

**A/N: I hope you all like it! I also would like to ask you all something. Umm I know it's a bit early to be voting on this, but what would you like the babies gender to be for Sasuke and Sakura? You see I'm writing this story in advance in a notebook of mine, that way I can just type and get it over with so you guys can read it sooner, right now I'm at the point where I need to write about the babies gender andI have no idea wethor half of you want it to be a girl or a boy. So if you don't mind voting for that in the review, that would be awesome! Arigatou!**

**Zuki Uchiha**

**Comment from Zuki Uchiha's friends:**

**Sakura Jonas: Back away from the story and no one gets hurt...now update soon grrrrrrrrrreat chapter! I want the baby to be a girl!**


	3. Month two

Uchiha Restoration

by: Zuki Uchiha

**A/N: Glad u all like it! Thnx for voting for me! I now know what I'm gonna do for the baby's gender! Thnx one and all! I dedicate this to my friends TheFourthHokage, Lil Sasuke, and VampaireToshiro! Thnx guys!**

**

* * *

**

Month two

Sasuke held back his wifes hair as she leaned over the toilet and threw up the dinner she had the night before. He rubbed her back as she sobbed loudly and continued. Sakura finished and looked very pale as well. Sasuke flushed the toilet for her and gave her water to rinse her mouth. She did so and leaned against the wall, Sasuke saw how fragile she looked and lifted her up in his arms bridal style. He carried her to thier bedroom and layed her in the covers.

"Better?" Sasuke asked and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Sakura smiled, "Alittle, but I still don't feel all to great. I think I have a fever." she said and placed her hand on her forehead.

Sasuke did the same and nodded, "Yea, ypu do." he said with a sigh.

"Damn, I wanted to go in today and work my shift at the hospital." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Yea about that Sakura. I talked to Tsunade yesterday. She and Naruto both, they wanted to tell me that I'm not allowed on any ANBU missions until the baby's at least a couple months old." Sasuke said.

"What? Isn't that a bad thing for you Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

'Well no. I agreed with them because I want to be here to take care of you. The only way I'm leaving for a mission is if it's a real emergency and there's no other backup." Sasuke answered.

"Well what are you going to do while I'm working at the hospital?" Sakura asked.

"That's another thing. Tsunade told me specifically that she doesn't want you working at the hospital while you're pregnant. It's too risky, if you get sick with something harmful to the baby, he/she can die. We can't have that." Sasuke explained, and put a hand on his wifes small raised belly.

Sakura sighed, "I figured that she would say that. I probably won't be able to work for a while." she said, "But I still don't mind. The best job in the world is being a mother."

Sasuke smiled and kissed her forehead, "The best job for me is being a husband and father, to my family." he said softly.

Sakura smiled and felt Sasuke's hand gently stroke her stomach, she put her hand over his and moved with his hand. Sasuke leaned lower and kissed Sakura's belly.

"I love you, both of you." he mumbled.

Sakura smiled softly and ran her fingers through Sasuke's raven locks. She loved the new and affectionate side of him. Sakura loved everything about Sasuke. Ever since they got married, and even before, he treated her like a queen. Especially when she got pregnant with his child. He was so loving and caring towards his wife. Sasuke surprised alot of people in the village. When he was younger he was as cold as snow, but when he fell in love with Sakura he became as warm as the spring. To Sasuke, Sakura was his life. He loved her for opening him up and showing him life and loved is possible. All in all, Sasuke loved Sakura, and his unborn child in her.

Sasuke rubbed Sakura's belly once again and kissed it. Then he looked up at her, she was smiling. Sasuke smiled back affectionately and got closer to his wife. When his face was jsut an inch from hers, he pressed his lips softly on Sakura's. She smiled on his lips and kissed back.

Sasuke pulled away. "I love you." he said softly.

"And I you, Sasu-kun." Sakura said with a smile

Sasuke smiled an even bigger smil and kissed her forehead, "Are you hungry at all?" he asked.

Sakura smiled, "Yes, I want strawberries Sasuke." she said.

"Strawberries?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded in delight like a young girl, Sasuke chuckled, "Strawberried it is then. I'll go to the market and get you some, okay?" he said.

Sakura nodded, "I'll wait then Sasu-kun." she said with a smile.

Sasuke smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips. He then helped her out of bed, because he felt like it, and they both walked out of the room. As Sasuke left, Sakura waived behind him as a goodbye. When he was gone she sighed and slid the door closed. Sakura walked into her bedroom and changed into a pair of light green capri shorts and a petal pink t-shirt that matched her hair color. She put her short pink hair in a ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled and walked into the kitchen.

She opened the fridge, hoping to find something to drink, but instead the first thing she saw was a carton of strawberries. Sakura picked them up and sighed.

"I forgot to tell Sasuke that we still have some." She said to herself.

She giggled and put a hand on her belly "You know, I can be such a baka sometimes." she said to her child.

She walked over to the table and saw Sasuke's cell phone lying next to hers. She sighed heavily, "Crap, now how am I going to let him know?" Sakura asked herself.

_'You should just let him get them for you.' inner Sakura said._

Sakura sighed, "I dunno, I don't want to take advantage of Sasuke-kun." she said.

_'Your not taking advantage of him, he loves you and would do anything for you. It's not a bad thing if he gets you your craving, he should be doing this for you.'_

Sakura sighed, "I guess so." she said.

Sakura filled a plate with the strawberries she had and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She ate a strawberry and grabbed the remote. She turned the t.v on and turned to a channel with the movie '9 months'. (**A/N: That movie with Hugh Grant in it with his pregnant girlfriend. If you know it I've seen it and like it!)**

"Sasuke-kun might wanna see this movie with me, I'll record it." Sakura said.

:With Sasuke:

Sasuke walked through the streets of Konoha looking for strawberries, until he ran into Neji.

"Hey Neji, how's Tenten?" Sasuke asked.

"She's good and so is our son." Neji said with a smile.

"Aa so you know your childs gender?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, we're going to have a boy." Neji answered with a smirk.

"Congratulations, any name's picked out yet?" Sasuke said.

"Yea, we're thinking of Kenji Hyuga, what do you think?" Neji asked.

"That's a good name for a boy, Kenji." Sasuke answered.

"So what are you doing in the markets Uchiha?" Neji asked.

"Just finding some fresh strawberries for Sakura." Sasuke answered.

"Same here, Tenten's been craving these strawberries for weeks. She almost killed me when I ate one once." Neji said with a smirk.

"I have a lot a head of me these next few months, don't I?" Sasuke asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yea, but I know it will be worth dealing with when our child is born." Neji said.

"Yes, your right." Sasuke agreed.

The two continued walking further into the markets, until they came across the place that sold thier wives favorite strawberries.

"Hello Neji, hello Sasuke, what can I do for you two men?" an old woman, standing at her counter, asked.

"We're looking for the fresh strawberries, do you still have some?" Neji asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we're all out." the old woman answered.

"All out? Do you know any other place we can go to find these strawberried?" Sasuke asked.

"Well the only place I know of is the forest, that's were I get mine.' the old woman said.

Neji and Sasuke exchanged looks at one another.

"Well thank you anyway Mrs.Hanagawa." Neji said and bowed in respect.

The two men walked out of the store, "Now what?" Sasuke asked.

"Now we go to the forest and find those strawberries." Neji said, walking ahead of Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Look Uchiha, do you really want to go home to your pregnant wife without her craving for strawberries?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke stopped to think, he knew that Sakura had one hell of a temper, and he didn't want her to get mad and stress herslef out. Stress was very bad for the baby too, so Sasuke sighed and caved in.

"Your right, lets go." he said.

:With Sakura:

Sakura layed on the couch, still enjoying the movie she was watching. She sighed when a commercial came on. She hooped off the couch and went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed when she saw her small belly. She smiled and placed a hand over it.

"I need to start thinking of a name for you soon." she said cheerfully.

Sakura walked back into the kitchen and saw Sasuke's black cell phone sitting next to her pink one. She took Sasuke's phone and brought it with her into the living room. She opened up his pictures and all she found were pictures of herslef alone or with Sasuke. **(A/N: Hey she's his wife! She has the right to go through his phone!)** In fact all his pictures were of her and Sasuke or just her and thier friends as well. She closed the files of pictures and found a way into his text messages. All of thier past conversations were saved, and some other ones of notices from Naruto, about missions.

Sakura smiled and placed Sasuke's phone on the coffee table. She looked back up at the t.v and leaned against the couch.

:With Sasuke:

Sasuke smiled as he held the basket of strawberries. 'Sakura is going to love these!' he thought.

He continued on his way through the streets on his way home. When he apporched the Uchiha entry gates to the Uchiha village he sighed. He looked at the Uchiha symbol, "My clan will be restored soon enough." he said.

He walked in the Uchiha village, as she walked down the sidewalk he imagined a small child with raven hair and bright green eyes with his face. The child was alittle girl, she ran up to Sasuke and screamed 'Daddy!' Sasuke couldn't wait until his child was born, he was already imagining what his child was going to look like.

Sasuke sighed as he reached the front door of his home. He walked in his home and smiled, "Sakura! Taidama!" he called out.

Sakura giggled as she heard her husbands voice. She ran from the living room to the foyer, where her husband was.

"Sasu-kun!" she squealed as she ran up to her husband and into his arms.

Luckily Sasuke put the strawberries down on the ground while he remoeved his shoes, otherwise Sakura would've knocked them down.

As Sakura jumped into her husbands arms, he held onto her, as to not drop her. He lifted her up bridal stlye and smiled.

Sakura put her arms around Sasuke's neck and snuggled into his neck.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun.' she mumbled.

"I have your strawberries Sakura." Sasuke said, while walking into his home with Sakura in his arms.

When he reached the living room he put Sakura down on the couch. He went back in the foyer and grabbed the strawberries. He then went into the kitchen , where his wife was. She was sitting at the table, in the center of the room, on her knees. She was looking down at her hands, and a tear fell from her eyes.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke asked, going to her side.

"Sasuke-kun. I don't want you to be mad at me." Sakura sobbed.

"Why would I be mad at you? Just tell me." Sasuke said calmly.

"Well after you left to get my strawberries , I went into the fridge and found a carton full. I forgot to tell you that I bought some." Sakura said sadly

Sasuke chuckled, "It's okay Sakura, besides I got these strawberries fresh from the forest for you. I could've come home, but I wanted to get you these, to make you happy." he explained.

"Oh Sasu-kun!I love you!" Sakura said happily and hugged her husband.

Sasuke chuckled again and kissed Sakura's forehead and then pressed his own against hers. He stared into her emerald orbs and smiled.

"Ashiteru Sakura-chan." Sasuke mumbled.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: Cute huh? I put some morning sickness and some moodswings too! Hope you liked it! If you have any questions, comments or concerns, or even suggestions for the next few chapters let me know in a review!**

**xXZuki UchihaXx**

**Comments by Zuki Uchiha's buds:**

**Sakura Jonas: It's gold, pure gold, now update! grrrrrrrr!**


	4. Month three

Uchiha Restoration

by: Zuki Uchiha

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews ppls! Hope u enjoy chappy 4!**

**

* * *

**

Month three

The sun shone on Sakura's angelic face, she slowly opened her eyes, only to meet the suns violent rays. She moaned and turned on her other side, her back facing the window in the room. She attempted to open her eyes again, but a pair of lips met with hers, and she kept her eyes closed. When her husband pulled away from her she smiled. Sakura yawned again and opened her eyes fully. Her emerald gems met with a pair of onyx orbs, she smiled.

"Good morning Sasu-kun." Sakura said softly.

"Good morning Sakura." Sasuke mumbled, then continued to stroke his wife's belly.

Sakura didn't realize that his hand was on her stomach, but she smiled when she did.

"Your begining to show more Saku-chan." Sasuke said with a grin.

"Yea, and I'm begining to grow out of my clothes too, especially my pants." Sakura said, pouting.

"Well then I think it's about time we begin to start getting you new, and fitting, clothes. Don't you?" Sasuke asked with a smirk

Sakura nodded, "Hai Sasuke-kun, will you buy me some today?" she asked.

Sasuke smiled, "Of course I will Sakura-chan." he said.

Sakura giggled and hugged her husband, but she moved alittle unconfortably. Sasuke noticed that she moved and winced a little bit.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, looking at his wife.

"I almost squished our little baby." Sakura said with a hand on her belly.

"Are you two okay?" he asked with his hand over his wifes.

"Yes daddy." Sakura said in a cute voice.

Sasuke smile and leaned in to kiss Sakura's belly. "I'm glad." he said.

"Sasuke, you really are amazing." Sakura said happily.

"Am I? I just love you and our baby, I like showing affection to who I love. I can't help it." Sasuke explained.

"Well I'm glad you do then Sasuke." Sakura said happily.

The two smiled, Sasuke stroked his wifes belly again. But then felt something against her belly, his eyes widened.

"Sakura, did you feel that?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura chuckled and nodded, "The baby moved Sasuke-kun." she said happily

Sasuke looked at Sakura's belly again. "That was amazing Sakura." he said and began to stroke it again.

Sakura chuckled and kissed Sasuke's forehead. "Why don't we get out of bed now? I'm hungry." she said.

"Sure." Sasuke said with a chuckle

He uncovered himself with the covers and helped Sakura out of bed. He changed into a pair of black shorts and a dark green, semi long sleeved, shirt. Sakura changed into a pair of black capri shorts and a pink t-shirt.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and placed a hand on her semi-medium seized belly. She sighed and gently stroked her stomach. Sakura felt her baby moved alittle in her again and smiled.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"Hai?"

"Will you still love me? Even if I get fat?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke laughed and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist.

"Why would I ever stop loving you Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Because the more I get into pregnancy, the more my belly grows, and the fatter I get." Sakura said sadly.

Sasuke chuckled, "Your going to be radiant when your belly shows more. If I love you now with the small belly you have, imagine how much I'll love you when you have a bigger belly. I'll always love you no matter what." he explained with a hand on her belly.

Sakura smiled at the Uchiha words, "I love you too Sasu-kun."

Sasuke placed a chaste kiss on his wife's lips. "Sakura?" he asked.

"Yes Sasu-kun?" Sakura asked.

"How about after I buy you your new clothes, we go to the cherry blossom park?" Sasuke suggested

"I'd love too Sasuke-kun." Sakura said happily.

Sasuke smiled, "Good. We haven't gone in a long time." he said.

Sakura smirked and hugged her husband.

:At the Maternity store:

Sakura came out of the dressing room wearing a petal pink yukata and creamy white capri's. She smiled wehn she saw the smirk on Sasuke's face.

"What do you think Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

"I think you look beautiful Sakura." Sasuke said, walking up to Sakura.

The yukata was loose around around her belly, at least it was for now, it would fit better once her belly got bigger. But for now it was loose, she still looked radiant though. Her pants fit Sakura perfectly and they would stretch as her belly grew.

Sakura sighed and saw the clothes she had tried on previously. She looked at her husband with a smile.

"I think I have enough clothes for now Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with another sigh.

"Alright, are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded and went back into the dressing room. She leaned against the wall and inhaled deeply, she clutched onto her belly tightly. She closed her eyes and exhaled.

"I'll be okay. Sasuke-kun really wants to go the Cherry Blossom park. I can't ruin it for him by telling him.' Sakura said to herself

Her belly hurting her and she felt as if she were going to cry from the pain. Sakura tried to hide her pain the best she could. She sighed heavily and changed into her regular clothes. Once she changed she came out of the dressing room with the clothes she tried on.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with concern, she looked very pale. He cupped her face and stroked her cheek. "Sakura are you okay, your really pale." Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine Sasuke-kun. Just a little tired. I want to go to the Cherry Blossom park." Sakura said.

"Akright, if your really sure." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded and smiled, "I'm sure Sasuke." she said.

Sasuke smiled and nodded as well. He went up to the cash register and bought all of Sakura's new clothes.

"Arigatou Sasu-kun." Sakura said.

"Your welcome Saku-chan." Sasuke said with a smile.

:At the Cherry Blossom Park:

Sasuke and Sakura walked hand in hand through the park, surrounded by cherry blossom tree's. Sasuke inhaled the sweet scent of the blossoms and smiled. This sweet scent reminded him of his cherry blossom, Sakura really did resemble a real cherry blossom. Sakura was once a flower bud, but once Sasuke returned to the Leaf, she was now a beautiful blossom.

(Flashback)

He sharply inhaled as the pain in his wound ran through his body. The wounds he suffered from caused him bleed nonstop, and left a trail behind him. He held his side, where the deep cut was and leaned against the tree beside him.

"I'm almost home. I have to make it back." Sasuke said as he exhaled heavily.

He winced in pain and looked up at the tree, it was a Sakura tree. Sasuke immediatly got struck with the vision of Haruno Sakura in his thought. The last time he had seen her was a year ago. After not seeing her for five years, he saw her again a year back. She encountered him on a mission she was on.

She had gotten hurt and before the enemy could kill her, Sasuke saved her life by killing her enemies. Before she could see who saved her life, she passed out, from the amount of blood loss. She had woken up two days later with her wounds dressed and Sasuke by her side. He had watched over her and took good care of her. No doubt he fell in love with her during that encounter and promised her that he would soon return after he killed Itachi and Orochimaru.

Now a year later, after being gone for six years in total, he was finally coming back. He was greatfully injured from his previous battles with Orochimaru and Itachi. He was losing too much blood, and he desperatly needed to go to the leaf and get help.

Sasuke closed his eyes and inhaled sharply again from the pain. He tried to lean off the tree, but instead fell onto the ground. He pressed his back onto the hard bark of the tree and found it hard to breathe. He looked up at the tree, he found it beautiful and breathtaking. Sasuke caught a falling petal from the tree and looked at it.

He didn't know why, but tears formed in his onyx orbs as he whispered, "I'm sorry Sakura, I wasn't able to fulfil that promise."

His vison began to blur and blacken and he was too weak to notice that Sakura was actually at his side, crying out his name and trying to cure his wounds. The last thing he saw was her face, she was crying and looking at him desperatly. Sasuke thought he was imagining things as he reached out to touch her angelic face and closed his eyes.

He whispered once last thing softly, "Don't cry Sakura-chan, I love you." he then blacked out.

Sasuke recalled when he awoke in the hospital with Sakura by his side. He was so relieved when he knew that Sakura still loved him. When Sasuke was released from the hospital, Tsunade gave him his punishment, but nothing extreme. Sakura had begged her sensei to go easy on Sasuke, and Tsunade did so.

Sasuke and Sakura soom began to date eac other and fell deeper into love. After two years, they got married to each other.

(End Flashback)

"Sasuke-kun?"Sakura asked.

Sasuke snapped back to reality and looked at his wife. She was very pale and she was wincing in pain.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, concern in his voice.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't feel so good. I'm bleeding." Sakura said, tears of pain and fear filled her eyes.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura's legs and saw a small puddle of blood on the ground, and on her thighs. Worry and fear arose in him and caught Sakura as she blacked out.

Her carried her bridal stlye and started to run to the hospital with his wife in his arms.

'Please hang on Sakura.'he thought to himself.

Once he got into the hospital he immediatly saw Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sasuke called out.

"Uchiha? What's wrong with Sakura?" Tsunade asked, once she saw her student she immediatly filled with concern.

"I don't know. She was fine this morning, but then she started to look pale. She told me she was tired and we went to the Cherry Blossom park. The next thing I knew she told me she didn't feel good and that she was bleeding." Sasuke explained, as Tsunade lead him to a room.

He laid her on the hospital bed, Tsunade called for Shizune, who brought Sasuke outside the room.

"She'll be okay Sasuke." Shizune said in a comforting voice.

"Thank you Shizune, but right now my nerves are shot." Sasuke said, running his hand through his raven locks.

"I'll bring you some tea." Shizune said, leaving into another room.

Sasuke sighed heavily, he knew there was something wrong with Sakura, but he was too ignorant to do anything. He buried his face in his hands and slid down to the floor. He was scared, what if she miscarried their child? Sasuke couldn't imagine the pain he would feel if that were to happen.

"Sasuke-teme?' a blonde haired man asked when he saw his friend.

Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto, Naruto bent down to meet eye level with Sasuke.

"What's wrong teme? Is Sakura okay?" Naruto asked concerned.

"No, she started bleeding and I don't know what's wrong with her." Sasuke answered, fighting back tears threating to fall.

Naruto grew more concerned he sat down next to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder, "I know she'll be okay. Sakura-chan is very strong, I doubt she'll give up on the baby that easily. Don't worry teme, she'll be fine." Naruto explained.

Sasuke looked at his friend gratefully "Trust me." Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke smiled, "Thank you Naruto." he mumbled.

"Hey what are friends for?" Naruto asked with his foxish grin.

After waiting, for what seemed like an eternity, Tsunade came out of the room. Sasuke shot up and faced Tsunade, Naruto right next to him.

"Well? Is she okay? Is my child okay?" Sasuke asked anxiously.

Tsunade smiled, "Yes she's okay. Sakura just needs to rest more. Has she been cleaning alot lately?" she said.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, she's been obsessed with it."he said.

"Well Sakura is still in her first trimester, and in this trimester many complecations can form. I think she was exposed to one of the chemicals in the cleaning supplies and her body wasn't able to fight it ff. It almost lead to a miscarriage, but with the medicine I've supplied for her she should be fine in a week. I want her to also stay in bed rest once she goes home during this week."Tsunade explained.

Sasuke nodded in agreement and was relieved to hear his wife and child would be okay. "May I see her?" he asked.

"Yes, she's been asking for you." Tsunade said.

Sasuke entered the room. Tsunade sighed and looked at Naruto.

"Shouldn't you be in the office?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, but I came here to ask you about Hinata's appointment." Naruto said.

"It's set up for tomorrow. Now get back to the office." Tsunade said.

Naruto obeyed and left the hospital. Sasuke saw his wife laying in the bed, her hand was laying on her raised belly. She gently stroked it,

"We almost lost you." she whispered.

Sasuke walked up to her hospital bed and sat next to her on it.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that you weren't feeling good? I could've brought you sooner." Sasuke said with concern.

"Gomen Sasu-kun. I really thought I would be okay. I'm sorry." Sakura said, tears falling from her emerald orbs.

Sasuke cupped her face and wiped away her tears, "Don't cry, it's okay. What's important is that your okay now." he said and kissed her forehead.

Sakura sniffed and smiled at her husband. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest.

"Ashiteru Sasu-kun." she mumbled.

Sasuke kissed the top of her head, "Ashiteru Saku-chan." he said into her hair.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: Hey ppl! Hope u all liked it! What did you think about the flashback? Hope it was cute!**

**Mate ne!**

**xXZuki UchihaXx**


	5. Month four: Sasuke's mission

Uchiha Restoration

by: Zuki Uchiha

**A/N: Thnx for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy lately! & I got a birthday party coming up and school just started! Gomen! Please enjoy Chapter 5!**

* * *

**Month Four**

"Sasuke?" a blonde haired Hokage asked as he saw his friend wonder off into space.

"Hm? Yes?" Sasuke asked, snapping back to reality.

"Sasuke stop daydreaming, this is serious. The ANBU squad is desperatly in need of thier captain and co-captian. You and Neji need to takr this mission." Naruto said seriously.

"I thought we weren't allowed to leave for missions until few months after our children were born." Neji said.

"You aren't unless a total emergency. We've lost two ANBU's already and you and Sasuke are the only one's left to turn to. I really hate to pull you away from your wives, but your squad is counting on you. The elders, Tsunade, and myself always count on you two for leading S-ranked missions." Naruto explained.

"How long will we be gone?" Sasuke asked.

"I'd say about a week, two at the most." Naruto explained.

"What about our wives, who will take care of them?" Neji asked.

"I talked to Tsunade, she said that she will make sure Tenten and Sakura are perefectly fine. She told me she'll check on them everyday and also she'll be sure Tenten doesn't give birth until you get back. And if she does go into labor, she'll send for you." Naruto informed.

Neji sighed and looked at Sasuke, "What do you say Captain Uchiha?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto, why don't you let Neji and I have a chance to discuss this with our wives?" he asked.

"Alright, but try not to take too long." Naruto said.

* * *

Sasuke sighed heavily, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave Sakura and his unborn child. He was afraid that if he left her, something would go wrong, and that was the last thing he wanted. He again sighed as he entered his home, "Taidama!" he called out.

When he got no response he removed his ninja sandals and walked about his home. When he approched the living room he saw his rosette haired wife and smiled. She was lying on the couch with a hand on her belly, which was growing more and more, and sleeping. Sasuke walked over to her and scooped her into his arms gently, as to not wake her. Sakura stirred a little, but only nuzzled into Sasuke's shoulder. He smiled and walked over to thier bedroom and layed her on thier bed.

"Sasuke." Sakura mumbled as he layed her on thier bed.

"Nani Saku-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasu-kun, give me your hand." Sakura mumbled as she grabbed her husbands hand.

Sasuke allowed his wife to take his hand, she guided his hand to her medium sized belly. She gently placed his rough hand on her stomach. Sasuke smiled and began to rub his wife's tummy. Sakura giggled when she felt her baby move again. Sasuke smiled and leaned in to kiss her tummy.

He sighed havily and gave her butterfly kisses to his wifes belly. Sakura knew that there was something bothering Sasuke.

"Sasu-kun? Are you okay? What's on our mind?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, Naruto has asked Neji and I to go on a S-ranked mission with our ANBU squad." Sasuke explained.

"You want to go right?" Sakura asked

"I don't know, I don't want you to leave you here alone." Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke, I'll be fine. You don't need my permission for missions. You an honored ANBU captain in this village, you have the duty of protecting everyone in it. If Naruto needs you for a mission then it should be no problem." Sakura said.

Sasuke sighed, "What about you?" he asked.

"I have the girls to take care of me, plus Tsunade as well." Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled weakly, "I'll be gone for about a week, two at the most. Are you sure?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yes Sasuke-kun. I'll be just fine." she said.

Sasuke smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his wifes soft lips, when he pulled away he gently touched his wifes cheek.

"But there is one thing I want us to do before you leave." Sakura said.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked.

"My next appointment with Tsunade is tomorrow, I want both of us to go and find out what the babies gender is." Sakura said.

"Alright, I'll ask Naruto to schedule it the day after tomorrow." Sasuke agreed.

Sakura smiled, "Sasu-kun, what do you want our baby to be?" she asked, although she knew he would say a boy.

A boy would be able to keep the Uchiha name and no doubt he would take after Sasuke. Having fangirls and being a genious with the sharingan, yet also having Sakura's inhuman strength and medic abilities. Sakura secretly did want a boy, who would take after his father.

"I want a girl." Sasuke answered.

Sakura was a bit surprised by what Sasuke said. She was so sure Sasuke wanted a boy, but to her surprise he wanted a girl.

"You really want a girl Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smiled and kissed his wifes belly again and stroked it gently. "Yes, I want a little girl." he said lovingly.

Yes Sasuke truly did want a baby girl. To love and protect just as much as he protectd Sakura. He wanted a little girl to play with, and dress her into cute clothing to look just like Sakura. He wanted a little girl to take after Sakura, in looks and in personality. Sasuke wanted to train his daughter to be best kunoichi in the village, just like her mother.

"I always thought you wanted a son Sasu-kun." Sakura said with a smirk.

Sasuke smiled, "Is it so bad that I want a girl?" he asked.

"No, I'm just surprised you want a daughter. But I'm also happy." Sakura said with a smile and ran her hand through Sasuke's raven locks.

Sasuke chuckled and kissed Sakura's belly, "I have a strong feeling that you're going to be my little girl." he mumbled against Sakura's belly.

* * *

:At Tsunade's office the next afternoon:

Sakura sighed as she sat on the chair Tsunade would examine her on. Sasuke helped her onto the chair.

"You comfortable?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded and smiled at her husband and sensei. Tsunade smiled back, "Are you ready Sakura?" she asked

Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded. Tsunade's hand loomed over Sakura's pregnant belly. Her hand began to glow a light green. She moved her hand over her belly and concentrated her eyes. Soon a smile grew on her face, she looked over at the Uchiha couple.

"What is it Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked her sensei.

Tsunade chuckled, "Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura, congratulations, you're having twin girls." she said happily.

"Twin girls?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura's going to have twins?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

Tsunade nodded happily, "You're both going to be parents of healthy little girls." she said with a smile.

Sasuke smiled and put a hand on Sakura's belly. He couldn't believe it, he and Sakura had concieved two children together. It already amazed him that he let alone was having a child with the love of his life, but now he was going to have two daughters with Sakura.

Sakura chuckled and looked at her husband with a smile. "It looks like we're having two girls Sasuke-kun." she said happily.

Sasuke smiled and kissed Sakura's belly. Tsunade smiled at the affection she saw the, once cold hearted, Uchiha give her student.

"I'm glad you two are happy. I know that one day your daughters will be loved by you both." Tsunade said, as she and Sasuke hepled Sakura sit up.

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged happy looks, "Thank you Tsunade-sensei." Sakura said with a smile.

:At the Uchiha home:

Sakura sighed as Sasuke placed a bowl of miso soup in front of her. Sasuke noticed her suddenly saddened face.

"Sakura? Why are you suddenly so sad?" Sasuke asked

Sakura looked at her belly and placed a hand over it. Sasuke sat by her side and cupped her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Tears began to swell up in Sakura's eyes as she looked at her husband.

"Your leaving me here alone with two little girls." Sakura said.

Sasuke brought Sakura in his arms, "Sakura, I told you if you don't want me to go I won't." he said, then placed a kiss on her forehead.

Sakura looked up at her husband with a weak smile, "I want you to go, but I'm going to miss you." she said.

Sasuke had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He really didn't want to leave his four month pregnant wife alone. It gave him a bad feeling. and he didn't want to risk anything.

"Sasuke, as much as I want you to stay, I want you to go. Your team needs you, and I can't be selfish and keep you here." Sakura said, as she cupped Sasuke's face.

Sasuke gave a weak smile and put his hand over Sakura's. He placed his lps on hers and smiled. Sasuke moved his hand to Sakura's belly and began to gently stroke it.

"My little girls, I can't wait to see how beautiful you two are." Sasuke said gently.

He leaned down on his wifes belly and placed two soft kisses. Sakura smiles, but she immediatly grew sad with the fact she was going to miss how Sasuke did this. How he held her, and nutured her.

'At least it's not forever. He'll be coming back in just a few weeks! C'mon Sakura, be strong for Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's inner encouraged.

Sasuke looked up at his wife with a warm smile. "Aishiteru Sasu-kun." Sakura mumbled, before Sasuke gave her another sweet kiss.

* * *

:The next morning:

Sasuke awoke gasping for breath, he looked at his right and saw his sleeping wife. He regained his breath, it was only a nightmare. Sasuke cursed the fact that whenever he worried about something, he had a nightmare. This nightmare was about Sakura and thier unborn daughters. Sasuke sighe heavily and sat up, he shook his head, trying to get rid of the mental nightmare. He looked at his clock and his face saddened. Sasuke was scheduled to leave at 9 am, and it was currently 7:00 am. He sighed and uncovered himself with the covers. Sasuke walked into the washroom and ran the water for a hot shower.

Sakura heard water running coming from the bathroom and sighed. Her husband was most likely in there taking a shower, to get ready to leave. She sat up and streched as far as her belly would allow her. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. Her rosette hair was alittle messy, and she was wearing red pajama pants and a petal pink t-shirt that showed her medium-small sized belly. Sakura put a hand on her belly and put on Sasuke's black pajama robe. She enjoyed wearing his robe, especially now that he was leaving.

Sakura walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. She quickly made herself and Sasuke plain riceballs. She also put some riceballs in a small bento, and put it in Sasuke's bag with the rest of his material. She put his bag down by the front door, where it originally was, and went back into the kitchen. Salira took out a tomato and sliced it into thin slices for Sasuke to eat before he left. She wanted Sasuke to eat his favorite food before he left. She had also snuck a tomato in his bento to eat as well.

When Sasuke came out of the bathroom he noticed Sakura not laying in bed. He sighed and started to change into his ANBU uniform. When he was fully dressed he looked at his tatoo on his arm, marking him as an ANBU captain. Sasuke sighed as he tied his mask around his neck, letting it hang loosely.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and saw Sakura sitting at thier table drinking tea. She looked at him with a smile, "Good morning Sasu-kun." she said.

Sasuke returned her smile, "Good morning Saku-chan." he said and walked over to his wife.

Sasuke sat next to her and kissed her cheek.

Sakura smiled, "Sasuke, I made you something." she said.

Sasuke looked at the riceballs and tomatoes on the plate and smiled.

"You didn't have to make this." he said.

"I wanted you to eat a good meal before you leave." Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked and ate a slice of tomato. Sakura then started to eat her riceballs. Sasuke ate his riceballs and tomatoes in satisfication, this would be his last meal with Sakura for at least two weeks. Sakura looked at Sasuke's slices of tomatoes she had the weirdest craving, she wanted a slice of his tomato.Sasuke looked at Sakura and noticed she was looking at his tomatoes, he chuckled.

"Do you want a slice of tomato Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Sakura nodded happily, "Hai Saku-kun." she said.

Sasuke chuckled, he placed the slice on her pate and she ate it.

"I think our daughter's are starting to inherit the love of riceballs and tomatoes Sasu-kun." Sakura said with a smile.

Sasuke chuckled and glanced at the clock. It was eight o'clock. He sighed heavily as he turned back to his wife.

"Sakura, it's time for me to go." he said sadly.

Sakura's face saddened, "Alright Sasu-kun." she said.

Sasuke ate his last slice of tomato and stood up from the table. He helped Sakura to her feet and held her tightly against him. They were slightly parted by Sakura's belly, though.

"I'll come back safe to you. I promise, you and our daughter's as well." Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear.

Sakura grew teary eyed but still stayed strong, "Hai Sasuke-kun, aishiteru." she mumbled.

Sasuke gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead and went on one knee. He softly kissed his wife's belly twice, giving a kiss to both his daughters. He sighed and stood up. Sakura folllowed him to the door. Before he grabbed his bag he cupped his wifes face and kissed her forehead gently.

"Aishiteru Sakura-chan." he mumbled.

Sasuke placed a hand on her belly, "I love both of you too." he said with a smile.

Sasuke looked at his wife again, then removed his hand. He tied up her robe that she was wearing, so that she could be warm and kissed her lips again. Sasuke grabbed his bag and put it on his back. He tied his mask over his face. He sighed as he looked back at Sakura. Who was smiling as she said.

"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun, be safe."

Sasuke smiled underneath his mask. "I will, I promise. Aishiteru." he said.

With that Sasuke stepped out the door and slid behind him. He sighed heavily and began to run. Then he was gone.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked! I surprised ya with the twin girls huh? If u have any suggestions let me know! Oh and for my new story that I'll be posting, the sequel to 'A Daughters Love' I need idea's so that'll be helpful too!**

**Again I'm sorry for the late update! I've been really busy and school just started! I also have my borthday party coming up in a few days! So I'll update ASAP!!**

**Review! xXZuki UchihaXx**


	6. Month 45: Sakura's scare!

Uchiha Restoration

By: xXZuki UchihaXx

**A/N:Hey ppl. I apologize for the late update, 2nd quarter at school just ended and I've been really busy with homework, tests, and a really HUGE project coming up. It's a miracle I was even able to do this chapter with the little time I have. What also sucks is that I'm going through a minor writers block. Plz bear with me if this chapter sucks.**

**

* * *

**

Month 4-5

Sakura sighed as she saw Sasuke slide the front door close. She heard his running footsteps leave the Uchiha home. Sakura sighed and walked back into the kitchen. She sat on her knees with a grunt and put a hand on her belly. She rubbed her belly and smiled.

"Daddy will be back soon babies, I promise." Sakura said as she continued to stroke her belly.

Sakura sighed and began to eat the rest of her riceball and tomato slices. Once she finished, she brought the plate she was eating from to the sink. She rinsed the dish and walked out of the kitchen. Sakura walked into her bedroom and laid back down on her bed. She pulled the covers over her and fell asleep.

--X--

Later that day...

Sakura woke up, at around noon, and walked into the living room. She was still wearing Sasuke's black pajama robe, she felt like it was keeping her warm the same way Sasuke would keep her warm. Sakura sar on the couch with a grunt and sighed heavily. Her belly was getting bigger and she was getting into her fifth month soom. It was towards the end of August and in September she would be five months pregnant. Sakura sighed and put a han on her belly, she felt a little sick, but figured it was from eating riceballs and tomatoes so early in the morning.

Sakura grabbed the t.v remote and turned the t.v on. She changed the channel to a medical show and sighed. She so badly wanted to go back to being a medic nin, but probably wouldn't for the next few years. Sakura really loved her job, but she knew she would love her new one as a mom soon. Plus she wasn't alone, Tenten was eight months pregnant, almost nin, Hinata was seven months and almost eight. Both of them were having boys , and turned out Ino was pregnant, when Sakura announced she was, but didn't know it. She and Ino were only a few days apart and Ino was also having a girl.

Sakura jumped up when she felt something hit inside her belly. She chuckled when she realized that one of her daughters kicked her. She stroked her tummy softly and smiled. Sakura jumped again when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took out her phone and read 'Tsunade-sensei calling.' She flipped open he phone and answered her call.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello? Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Hi sensei. What's going on?"

"I was just calling to remind you of Ino and yours appointment today."

"Oh, I almost forgot. What time is it again?"

"It's at two o'clock. I'll see you then?"

"Alright. Thanks you for reminding me sensei. I'll be there."

"Alright Sakura. Goodbye."

"Goodbye sensei."

'Click'

'Click'

Sakura sighed and got off the couch and started walking towards the kitchen when she felt a sharp pain in her belly. She clutched onto her stomach and cried in pain. She tried walking again but felt more pain, this time worse. Sakura cried in pain and leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. She breathed heavily , and reached for her cellphone. She dialed Tsunade's number and tried preventing from crying in pain again.

"Hello?" Tsunade asked.

"Lady Tsunade? Ah! I need help!" Sakura cried.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Tsunade asked, full of worry.

"I don't know, I have a very sharp pain in my belly." Sakura said.

"Alright hang on Sakura. Naruto and I will be right there!" Tsunade said.

Tsunade hung up the phone and immediatly ran out of her office. She ran ino the hallway and burst into Naruto's office.

"What's going on Granny Tsunade? I'm doing this stupid paperwork you made me do." Naruto said.

"Send Kakashi to go find Sasuke and his squad! There's something wrong with Sakura!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"What's wrong with her?!" Naruto asked.

"I don't yet! Get Kakashi to go get Sasuke and meet me at the Uchiha compound." Tsunade ordered.

Without waiting for a response, Tsunade took off for the Uchiha Compound.

* * *

Sakura moaned and clutched onto Sasuke's robe tighter. She felt something wet underneath her and saw a small puddle of blood. "No! I don't wanna lose my girls! Not my babies!" Sakura cried. Tears flooded in her eyes and poured out. 

When she heard someone open the door she lit up, "Sakura! It's me Tsunade, were are you?!"

"I'm over here sensei!" Sakura cried out.

Tsunade ran over to where she heard her students voice and saw Sakura sitting against the wall bleeding. She rushed to her side and pushed back Sakuras pink locks out of her face.

"It's alright Sakura. You're going to be fine." Tsunade said.

"What about my babies?' Sakura whimpered.

"They're going to be just fine too. Don't worry." Tsunade said.

"I want Sasuke. Where is he?" Sakura whimpered.

"He's coming, don't worry. Kakashi is going to get him." Tsunade said.

Sakura sobbed and stroked her belly. Tsunade fought back tears and put a hand on Sakura's belly. Her hand glowed green and she examined Sakura's daughters. Tsunade weakly smiled, knowing there was still a chance that they would survive. Sakura sobbed louder, Tsunade wrapped her arms around Sakura.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise." Tsunade whispered.

--X--

Naruto found Kakashi at his apartment, "Ohayo Naruto, what't the rush?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, you know where Sasuke's ANBU squad is headed right?!" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded, "Go get Sasuke and his squad, tell him its an emergenvy!" Naruto ordered.

"What's that matter?" Kakashi asked.

"Theres something wrong with Sakura, tell him that and he'll come running. Hurry!" Naruto explained.

Kakashi stood up, "Alright, I'll be back ASAP." he said.

Naruto came into the Uchiha home and saw Tsunade with a whimpering Sakura in her arms. "Sakura!" he cried, and ran to her side.

"Naruto I need you to carry Sakura to the hospital." Tsunade said.

"Right." Naruto mumbled. He began to remove Sasuke's robe around Sakura, but she stopped him "No, don't take it off." she sobbed.

Naruto looked at Tsunade, she nodded, "Okay Sakura. Don't worry, Sasuke's on his way back." Naurto said.

Sakura nodded and Naruto picked her up in his arms bridal stlye. He saw the blood and gasped. "Is she?" he asked.

"It's alright Naruto, I stopped her bleeding, lets get her to the hospital." Tsunade said.

The two took off from the Uchiha Home and headed towards the hospital.

--X--

Kakashi ran alongside with his dog Pakkun. "Have you reached thier scent yet Pakkun?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, if we keep going further straight, we'll see them. They're sitting to catch thier breaths, but Sasuke and Neji are looking ahead." Pakkun explained.

"Good." Kakashi said.

Once they reached a group of ANBU they stopped. "Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm right here. What's going on Kakashi?' Sasuke asked.

"Well apparently something is terribly wrong with Sakura and you're wanted back to the village." Kakashi explained.

"What?! C'mon squad we're going back!" Sasuke ordered.

"Hold on Sasuke, why don't you and Neji go back? I can take care of this mission." Kakashi said.

"Fine. C'mon Neji!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Neji nodded, and the two took off for the village. Sasuke immediatly filled with worry, what wa wrong with Sakura? Did she miscarry? No, that couldn't happen, they couldn't lose thier daughters.

--X--

Sasuke ran into the hospital and up to the receptionist desk. "Where is Uchiha Sakura?" he asked.

"She's on the second floor, room 2B." the receptionist answered.

Sasuke dashed up the stairs to the second floor, he ran through the hallway until the room number 2B caught his eye. He stopped in front of the door to catch his breath, but before he was able to slide the door open, a voice came up behind him.

"Sasuke, before you go in, there's something I want to explain to you about." Tsunade said.

Sasuke sighed heavily and fought back tears, he was scared to death of what Tsunade would say. Feeling Sasuke's intense emotions, Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be okay, and so are your daughters. All I want to do is explain something very important to you." she said.

Sasuke softened a bit and turned to face Tsunade, "Tell me." he mumbled.

"Sakura was very close to another miscarriage, but I was able to stop it. The reason for this is because Sakura's uterus is highly fragile. Due to many blows to the abdomen, it has affected her uterus in some way. When she was young she often got injuries in her abdomen, so much so that I got worried and tested to see if she could still have children. All the tests came out positive saying her body was strong enough." Tsunade explained, and then sighed.

"What I don't understand is when she got injured, I don't remember her getting this hurt when were genin." Sasuke replied.

Tsunade sighed again, "That's because it was during the seven years you were gone." she said.

Sasuke's heart flinched, he looked down at his feet in shame of what happened so many years ago.

"But you shouldn't blame yourself, I trained Sakura very well and gave her missions she really wasn't cut out for. After her last abdomen injury I assigned her to medical nin wrok and not regular missions. I never knew it would be this bad." Tsunade explained sadly.

Sasuke knew the guilt Tsunade felt, they both felt different degree's of the pain. Tsunade held back tears, "But Sakura is going to be fine now, she needs to stay on bedrest for the rest of her pregnancy. Her uterus is so frail that so much as a few steps could risk another problem. I know that now, Sakura is very fragile and she will be throughout these next few months and a couple months after the twins are born. You have to take very good care of her, we can't rick anything anymore. Understand?" Tsunade said.

"Hai. I understand." Sasuke said with a nod.

"Good, you can see her now, but she's asleep." Tsunade replied.

Sasuke nodded and turned back to the door. He didn't open it until he knew Tsunade was gone and in another room. He sighed heavily and slid the door behind him close. He saw Sakura lying on the bed with a hand on her tummy. He walked up to her bedside and noticed that she was asleep. He sat on a chair near the bed and put a hand on his wifes belly. He gently stroked it and tears filled his eyes. Sasuke coudln't help but let them fall. He looked at Sakura, tears still falling down his cheeks, and put a hand on her cheek. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and sat on the small edge of the bed.

Sakura stirred and mumbled out pleadingly, "I want Sasuke."

Another tear escaped his eyes, "I'm right here Sakura. I'm right here." he said.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw her crying husband, she immediatly filled with worry and put a hand on her belly, "Did we-?" she asked.

Sasuke cut in, "No, our girls are just fine." he said.

Sakura sighed heavily and stroked her belly, "I got so scared Sasuke." she said, tears filling her eyes.

Sasuke tried his hardest not to let more tears fall, but watching Sakura tear up made his tears fall. He carefully hugged Sakura, she clutched onto him and buried her face in his chest. She sobbed loudly, Sasuke sat up with her still clutched onto him and rubbed her back. Sakura sobbed harder and clutched onto her husbands shirt tighter.

"Sasuke I'm so scared." Sakura sobbed.

"Hey look at me," Sasuke said, he lifted Sakura's chin up so he could look into her emerald orbs. "Our baby girls are going to be fine. They are going to come four-five months from now, and they'll be safe, healthy, and strong. You understand? Everything is going to be okay."

Sakura sobbed quietly and nodded and wrapped her arms around him again. Sasuke kissed her forehead and put a hand on her belly and stroked her belly softly. "Hi babies, I'm so glad your both okay. You two scared mommy and I." he said softly.

Sakura sniffed and put her small hand over Sasuke's. Sasuke leaned over and kissed Sakura's belly softly. Sakura ran a hand through Sasuke's raven locks and smiled as she felt her daughters move. Sasuke felt it too and smiled against her belly. He continued to stoke her belly and talk to his daughters.

"I don't want either of you to continue scarring mommy and me, you two are going to give us heart attacks." Sasuke said.

"It's not thier fault Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"I know," Sasuke mumbled, he then looked up at his wife, "And it's not your fault either."

Sakura looked into Sasuke's black, coal, eyes and tears formed in her eyes. Trying to prevent them from falling, she rubbed her eyes. Sasuke lifted up her chin for her to look at him again. He pressed his forehead on hers, "It's not your fault why you almost miscarried." he mumbled.

Sakura bit her bottom lip, trying not to cry more, but Sasuke placed his lips on hers passionatly. Sakura's tears flowed down her cheeks as she felt Sasuke's warm, passionate, and comforting lips on hers. Sasuke parted from her and wiped away her tears and placed another kiss on his wife's forehead. Sakura smiled weakly and looked into Sasuke's eyes, he looked into hers and smiled back.

"I love you Sakura. No matter what." Sasuke said.

"Even if I do miscarry?" Sakura asked sadly.

"No matter what, I love you Uchiha Sakura." Sasuke said softly.

Sasuke reattached his lips to Sakura's and smiled on her ips. Once he parted from her again he put a hand on her belly again. "I'll always love you two as well as your mother. All three of you are precious to me, and I love you." he said to his daughters and wife.

Sakura smiled, "We love you too Sasu-kun." she said softly.

Sasuke looked at his wife happily and smiled, "I'm glad Saku-chan." he said.

TBC...

**A/N: Heyy ppl! Hoped u liked it! Again I'm so sorry it took so long to update! Right now midterms are coming out and that project of mine is killing me!!!!!!! Well gtg, American Idol starts soon! Call me a dork, but I like it! CYA! I'LL UPDATE ASAP!**

**xXZuki UchihaXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE TO READERS OF UCHIHA RESTORATION**

**The reason why I havent been updating Uchiha Restoration is because I currently can't find the notebook where I wrote the story and I have no idea wat I wrote, (I'm really bad at remembering something unless I wrote it down, and since I wrote it down and I can't find it, that results to a problem. The notebook I wrote it in is in Japan at my grandmothers house over there. I was writing a chapter during my spring break and I forgot it over there so I can't get it back until probably summer...I don't know when I get it back though! I'm really sorry I forgot! Don't worry it's killing me too! So this story is officially on hold until further notice!!**

**A very Sorry **

**EmoliciousXAnimeXFreakX123**


End file.
